Path of Destiny and Fate
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Some people called him, his name, in his dream. Sound warm and comforting, and that's why it's hurt him. Lack of the attention and affection make him uneasy with the warmness. Though he loved it! He doesn't have any friend, but his brother, twins brother; Sawada Ienobu, has it. He think fate is cruel to him! Will it always like this? But his dream will be the reason to change it...


This suppose to published before 'that fic'! But this is the fastest one! Finished one chapter in one day because that time I quickly write this! The plot still flying and rolling in my head! One of my Plot-bunnies I suppose…

About Tsuna who has twins. Oh, this fic is the second fic of mine about Tsuna who has twins. But my First still not published yet… Well, then you can call it as the first too…

About the title… I know, I'm bad at making a good title…! At first, I want to name it 'Memories of Destiny and Fate' but turned into 'Path of Destiny and Fate'. Why? _Saa~_

Disclamer: KHR 's not mine… too bad. (T_T)

Warning: Grammar Error! And maybe some Typo(s). Since it's not beta-ed…

_Let's begin! Happy reading~ _

* * *

**Path of Destiny and Fate **

**Chapter - 1**

* * *

"_Juudaime,"_

"_Tsuna,"_

"_Sawada!"_

"_Bossu,"_

"_Kufufu, Vongola,"_

"_Hn, Tsunayoshi,"_

"_Dame-Tsuna-nii~!"_

.

.

.

"Who?"

* * *

A panted sound can be heared in the of the young brunet's room in Sawada residence. His eyes widened, tears flowing profusely on both sides of his face. His hand still squeezed tightly the blanket that still covering the lower half of his body. This is the second time he dreamed about some people who called him with different nickname but sounded comforting and warm. And it's hurt him so much.

This young brunet is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is the eldest of Sawada twins. And everyone know him as Dame-Tsuna and the useless brother of Sawada Ienobu, one of popular boy in his school who good at sports and has average grade, his twins. Definitely different from him. Not just because his appearance, about him has soft-brown colored hair instead dull-yellow colored hair that his brother has like his father's, not because the shape of his eyes which Tsuna's more close to Oval but Ienobu's more sharp-look,but their personality. Ienobu known from his jaunty, good at sports, and has an average grade in school. Everyone likes him! But not with Tsuna. Tsuna himself is not good at sports, weak, clumsy, has low grade in school; definitely failure boy in people's eyes. Ienobu has a lot of friends, Tsuna doesn't. Ienobu got a lot of attention, Tsuna doesn't. Ienobu has anything, Tsuna has nothing.

That's why… his dream hurt him the most! But he have no reason to hate it. Instead, he loved it! The sound of someone call him with cheerful, warm and comforting feeling was really nice. But his heart couldn't take it… yet. Get an unusual feeling is not easy. It's really been a while when someone did that to him. The last person who showed a lot of affection to him was his father. It's not like his mother being mean to him, no, she's not. It's just, his mother more like to pay attention at his brother more than at him. Not like his father who gave the attention with an equal. But he can't just rely to his father. His father working oversea. And just go home once after two or three years. But when he tried to rely on his mother, just to ask a bit of attention and affection to himself, Ienobu always one step ahead of him. If not, his mother will just saying _"What are you talking about, Tsu-kun? I always pay attention to you, too."_ Or she will add more like; _"It's just, Nobu-kun need more attention since he's the younger, and you're __the older. As the older, __you__have to__succumb__."_ And that's why he never ask for a second –or maybe third time.

He didn't envy, he did not want to! He's already 14 years old teenage boy, and the next few months he will step the day he will become 15 years old student. He's not a kid! He know how to handle his feeling.

_Damn it!_ It might be his first time cursed at something. His new dreams make him completely felt uneasy. So fidget, felt stupid! And no need to remind him again, he _knew _well that himself indeed stupid.

Still sobbed for a while, he tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve. He love to feel the warmness again, but he hate feeling like an idiot again. And because his uneasy feeling about his dreams, for a second time, he wake up more early than usual. 06:00 am is not his time to awake. But he know he can't go back to sleep again. His sleepiness already faded. At least for now. Remove his blanket, he walked away from his bedroom to the bathroom.

After bathed, changed to his uniform in his room, take his school bag, close his room's door, and walked to the downstair. It's already 07:30 am, his brother Ienobu should already awake and even should already wear his school uniform. School uniform of Namimori middle school, he attend the same school, too, like his twins. Since kid.

Talking about his twins brother a.k.a Sawada Ienobu who should already get ready with his uniform, actually already standing behind him. Tsuna doesn't notice it, or more like, he doesn't _want to notice _it.

Grinned, Ienobu slapped Tsuna's back harshly.

"Ohayou, Tsu-na~," he said.

Tsuna suddenly lose his balance. So fast, Tsuna already fell down the stairs with a loud sound of BUMP.

A woman voice from the kitchen called them.

"What's with that sound?" she shouted from the kitchen while cooking.

"Tsuna fall down the stairs _again_, Okaa-san~!" he shouted back. Then he running down the stairs.

Before he walk to the kitchen, he whispered something to his brother.

"Clumsy as always, naa, Dame-Tsuna." Not even try to help him, he just walked away toward the kitchen.

Tsuna groaned as he roll his eyes. Right, he _almost _forgot this, that his twins is a bully of him.

* * *

"Ohayou, Sawada!"

"Ohayou, Sawada-kun,"

No, these classmates not called the Sawada twins, but only to Sawada Ienobu.

"Ohayou,Ienobu."

"Ohayou, minna~!" greeted Ienobu back as he walked and sat at his own seat.

Tsuna himself just remain silent and sat at his own seat too.

Tsuna and Ienobu having in same class in this year. And _worst_, his seat is so close to him. Ienobu seat right in front of his. And when he think about 'worst', it's really worst! Sometimes Ienobu annoyed him in the middle of class when no one was looking at both of him. Sometimes can be worst! Especially when Ienobu felt bored, when he try to annoyed the teacher with his slingshot, he'd said that Tsuna was the one who did it. Some teacher not believe him, but _many _teacher did believe him. It's horrible! But feel a lot better when the teacher punish him to stand up outside of the class. Better because he doesn't have to sit close to Ienobu who have so much chance to annoyed him.

Just think about him make Tsuna irritated. Tsuna already planned, after school over, he just have to leave before Ienobu. If not, who knows what will Ienobu do to him. Even though his twins already have so much chance to annoye him after class over a.k.a break/lunch time.

* * *

This is it! School time for today is over, time to go home. He already had enough today. At lunch time, Ienobu _accidently _bumped over him and make his bento dropped and _almost all _the food scattered. Except one _tempura_ and one _kaarage_. And when he wanted to go to the school cafeteria, he bumped into one gang of his senior and part of the delinquent. And all his money in his wallet taken by force after one of the senior punched him and make him nosebleed, since he try to take it back.

He didn't go to infirmary, nor he go to class after that. He just lie down at the place where he bullied after his seniors left him. That's why he lost 2 class period. And after he can go back to the class, in the middle of class, his stomatch grumble loudly and make the whole classmates laugh at him and make the female english teacher gave him a glare. It's embarassing! He always had enough with the embarrassment! But he always got it no matter what. When he feel "enough is enough", the fate saying "this is still nothing". He hate his fate for this. Why it's so cruel to him? Was he ever did something wrong? Was he?

Shook his head to denying the negative feeling, he quickly grabed his bag and walked toward the door before notice someone already stood at there.

A harsh bump make him step back as he rubbed his forehead that a victim of the bumped. The one who being bumped by him just let a soft and short whimper as he turned his body to look at him who just bumped his back.

Quickly look at each other and said only and obvious line at the same time.

"Sorry,"

Then their eyes suddenly widened. They still look at each other eyes and face, but with shock expression.

_Why his voice sound familiar? _Tsuna feel wanted to slam his head to the hard and cold wall right now. Of course Yamamoto Takeshi's voice, the person who he bumped into, is familiar to his ears. He's a classmates for a god sake! But this is the weirdest. He felt familiar not because he and him in the same class. But there's something that make Yamamoto's voice sound very familiar in his ears. And the one who showing the shock face not just him, but Yamamoto, too. Why? Is because Yamamoto doesn't realise that he's his classmate? No, from rumor by Yamamoto's fans club and friends, Yamamoto always act nice to a stranger as if they already know each other. So he guess wrong. Then, what? Why?

"Tsuna!" Ienobu's voice startled him and his deep thought.

Ignore his thought and ignore Ienobu, Tsuna rush and harshly ran without even look back at Ienobu nor try to look at Yamamoto again. He already had plan; go home before Ienobu. So he should. Even though that _incident_ about bumped into Yamamoto and staring at each other with shock look was still a question, but save himself from Ienobu is necessary than anything now. It's not like he can't fight back, but because Ienobu is good at sport, his energy is bigger than him. He'll lose if he had no plan about take him down first.

After reached his home, he quickly go inside, remove his shoes and greeted without any answer –probably because his mother go outside to buy some groceries, ran to his bedroom, slamed the door harshly and let himself lying down on the bed.

He feel tired, yet he felt excited. His deepest hearts want to know why Yamamoto's voice sound familiar to him, and why Yamamoto looked at him with shock look like he did. But maybe get some rest should be okay before have another deep thought. Because today, like his usual days, always get some trouble and that's always make him tired. Maybe he should do some exercise at the free time to make him not get tired so easly. Maybe he should… Maybe….

* * *

"Oi, Yamamoto, you okay?" Ienobu lightly shook Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Eh? Ah, yes, of course! Why wouldn't i?" Yamamoto quickly change his expression and grinned to his friends who surrounded him.

"Was Dame-Tsuna did something to you?" one of Yamamoto's friends asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Eh? No. Why?" Yamamoto looked at them confusedly.

Yamamoto's friends exchange a glance then looked back at Yamamoto.

"After you both said 'sorry', your face turned into a shock, _big _shock! So we thought he did something to you," another one answered.

"Eh, really? I-I didn't realize that. Maybe that was just a reflex… maybe,"

Ienobu frowned, but asked anything, instead he, "Why don't we hang out before go home? There's not club activite of yours, right Yamamoto?!"

"Ah, yeah… let's go."

* * *

"Reborn, I have a job for you, if you don't mind."

"What is it, Nono?"

"I want you to go to Giappone, Namimori. To train the next generation leader of Vongola!"

"Who is it?"

"Iemitsu's son,"

"Which one? If I'm not wrong, he has twins son, Nono."

"Ah, it's Sawada Ienobu, Reborn."

"Why him and not the older, Nono?"

"Ienobu-kun good at sports and had average grade. But Tsunayoshi-kun is bad at sports and study, and… he _look _weak."

"…Nono…"

"I'm sorry Reborn, I might be too old for this. Just focus to Ienobu-kun, Reborn. But if some interesting shown from Tsunayoshi-kun, please tell me! I'll discuss it more with Iemitsu and my guardians."

"I'll not let you down, Nono. I'll do this job!"

"Thanks Reborn! You really are the best…"

* * *

"_Yamamoto,"_

"_Yakyuu-baka!"_

"_Ame-san,"_

_._

"_Takeshi,"_

"_Takeshi-kun,"_

"_Takeshi-nii~!"_

"_Yamamoto Takeshi,"_

"_**Good luck,"**_

* * *

**Path of Destiny and Fate - To be Continue**

* * *

I _knew _this is weird… God, Sorry! I'm so sorry!

Short? The fic's words is 2000. I hope it's not really that short…

Was this fic like some fic? I hope not… I mean, this is really mine! The plot is something that I wanted it happen in Parallel world of Tsuna! Hope it's not that annoying…

And too bad… Why Yamamoto HAVE TO appear FIRST?! DDX I want it Gokudera or Hibari, but Yamamoto is the one who makes the most sense as Tsuna's guardian to appear first. Since he's Tsuna's classmate… And I still confused how to make Hibari show up and make some interaction with Tsuna. Hope Goku will appear as fast as I can make it! I love him more than Yamamoto and Hibari for somereason. XD

Okay, mind to Review? Don't be silent reader… someone might be watching you~! (your friends maybe, haha)

**[Finished: 23 February 2013]**

**[Published: 24 February 2013]**


End file.
